


it just kinda happened

by gayashecklmao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrotee this when i was 15, just tryna become confdent in my stuff again, pls dont send me anon hate, so im posting a lot, this is really gay btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayashecklmao/pseuds/gayashecklmao
Summary: “There are homophobes protesting over there, do you wanna go make out and piss them off?”- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Or the story where louis is a flirtatious little twat and sees harry as part of an opportunity to piss off his dad





	it just kinda happened

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at 14/15 please dont roast me too bad. i also didnt even read this before copy and pasting this. i cant already see the read grammarly lines. rip luvv u all

I flew my body onto my bed, the back board hitting against the wall a few times. I let out a defeated sigh.

“Oi! Just pick an outfit already. We really need to get going, I can’t pay to miss another one of Fletchers classes. I’m already failing as it is”, my best mate Zayn said to me. I honestly don’t know why he’s even at University; he never liked nor tried at school. "Screw it. I'm going to class in my pajamas”, I stated, defeated.

“Do as you’d like, I don’t care. I doubt you’d be neither the first nor the last to do so”, he replied looking off into the distance as if he was having a Hollywood movie ‘flash back’. He suddenly snapped out of this daze and remembered we were now already late. “Shit! We gotta go! C’mon lover boy”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Tomlinson, Malik, late again I see.” Our professor sneered as we entered the room.

“Had some car trouble sir, won’t happen again.” Zayn stated, not even bothering to add enthusiasm to the story because everyone knows there wasn’t car trouble to begin with. See, we come late to this class 7/10 times. Our professor seems to hate and threaten us that of it happens again we’ll get written up and have to do community service for our school. But he never goes through with the threats, I don’t know, I guess he enjoys a little less boring in his day and doesn’t want to lose us.

About half way through his lecture I began to zone out. When the lecture and class was over Zayn came up to me so we could ditch the next class and get some very much needed coffee.

We just kinda walked and talked about random things we could think of. That’s basically my entire friendship with Zayn. Talking, movie marathons, and the occasional joint we shared at his house on stressful days.

We eventually made it to the closest coffee shop there is on campus. This little, cozy place where very few people go. It’s perfect. The door chimes when we open it to enter and I step up to the counter to get Zayn and I’s usual. Liam’s behind the counter and at the first sight of me he nods his head in a welcoming way.

After about 20 minutes of hanging out in the coffee shop my phone vibrates, notifying me that I just got a text message. It’s from my mom.

The one who birthed me: hey love! I was just checking in on how your classes were going and I wanted to let you know to be careful because your fathers protesting group has been seen on campus.

The last sentence sparked my interest. My dad left my family when I was 14. I came out to them and it turned out he just “couldn’t have a faggot for a son”. I stood up and told Zayn of my worries and he completely understood why I was leaving.

“Still on for the Sherlock marathon tonight, yeah?” he called after me before I left, “definitely!” I smiled one last time before I was walking out the door of the shop and into the streets of Doncaster.

\-------------------------------------

It took me all of 10 minutes before I found where my dad and his protesters were. The crowd surrounding them was an easy give away. Suddenly I found myself next to a guy about my age, maybe a couple years younger.

“There are homophobes protesting over there, do you wanna go make out and piss them off?” I said without actually meaning to. It just slipped out because of the opportunity to piss off my dad.

“Eh, sure why not”, replied a deep, gravelly voice which automatically sent shivers up my arms. I have never heard that sound before but I really want to record it and play it at my weding as the first dances song. Is that weird to think? No, I’ve thought weirder. Realization that the boy actually said yes come back to me and I turn towards him. He’s got a small mischievous smirk on his lips that have me going light headed.

“Well let’s get going then”, I reply with my natural flirtatious sass. “m’names Louis by the way.”

“Harry.” Mister deep voice and handsome smirk said and before I knew what was happening he grabbed my arm and started dragging me closer to the protesters. I guess this is a good way to piss off my dad once and for all huh?

I end up dragging him straight in front of everyone and shouted “hey fucktards!’” to get their attention, which it did. Everyone turned to look at me and harry. ‘Now or never’ I thought to myself before turning to harry and getting ready to make the first move. But surprisingly he beat me to it and pulled me in by my waist. Our lips connected and I felt this growing pit in my stomach because ohmygodthatwasamazing. People began to cheer and aw but I could still make out the protesters gaging noises toward my right.

When we finally pulled back from each other I felt even more light headed than before. I lift my head up to gaze into Harry’s eyes and he has the same expression I must have too right now.

“Um-uh what’s your name again?” harry says bashfully.

“Louis. My names Louis” I say back almost in a whisper

“Louis”, harry says slowly as if testing out the feel, “very nice to meet you"


End file.
